Miscellaneous Friends
The Miscellaneous Friends are the large category of Friends who are little more than exploited at will, insignificant imp minions. These come from many sources, but all of them are essentially the same. Description and biography While most may think of the Friends as powerful Lovecraftian horrors of darkness (the Devils) and their best-ranking devlish wizards (the Inner Circle), 99% of them are small-powered imps for which the "big bads" don't care at all and used by the main devils as exploited at will minions. On Halloween and Walpurgis Night, the Big Bad of all evil summons them to his stronghold of Bald Mountain to dance for his pleasure, bringing forth other types such as imps, demons, harpies, fiery women, and floating skulls to add in chaos during the celebrations. They go by many different types: Doomed souls Unlucky clients Lots of Friends are the souls of those who made deals with the other Friends but were unable to pay their debts. Souls that were collected by those who made deals with the friends are generally used for Fear energy and other resources until destroyed (this takes a very long time and in fact remains unproven), but a few have been saved by the High Council. Now, their souls are cursed into monstrous forms, doomed forever to serve Chernabog in the war. The Shadow Demons under Facilier's control were ghosts of this kind, who were summoned by Baron Samedi to serve the witchcraft doctor. Sinned souls Less numerous and similar to the unlucky clients are souls of people who didn't made any deals with the Friends, and sometimes did not even know about them, but commited numerous evil deeds by and for themselves. Although the High Council tries to redeem as many of them as possible, some of them still eventually end up in the Friends' claws. Frollo was, sadly for him, one of them. The souls of people killed by powerful worshippers of the Friends are also sometimes unwillingly stuck under this particular evil being's influence, like the souls of Queen Grimhilde's dead prisoners, transformed by her into horrible creatures looking like trees and alligators that lurk in the forests to scare folks away. Loki's Chitauri army is an example of this, with the Chitauri having already been dead before being unleashed. Chernabog's creations Mixed with the "unlucky client" type are the ones that were entirely created out of thin air by the most powerful friends, like Chernabog or Satan. The Blotlings, self-made minions of the Shadow Blot, are good examples of this kind of imps. Living supernatural soldiers When an entire species of magical creatures swear allegiance to the Friends, they pretty much become part of their army in the same right as real friends. Maleficent's mooks, a race of animal-like creatures who live in a society similar to the orcs from the Lord of the Rings, or the Pink Elephants, Heffalumps, and Woozles, pure embodiment of chaotic magic turned evil, fall under that category. Thanos's Outriders are similar, but they only serve him, and not the Friends. Unwittingly/unwillingly enrolled soldiers The unwary, the witless, and the easily fooled; those with overly strong bravado without a true sense of justice; the rock-headed; all are easily enrolled into programs actually set up by the Friends to provide membership for their armies across the multiverse. Only one example is known to this day: the Card Soldiers of the Queen of Hearts. Despite the chaotic nature of Wonderland, the Card Soldiers always had a great sense of hierarchy and order. Born servants of the Wonderland monarchy, they continued to obey the monarchs even though the current one, the Queen of Hearts, had turned evil and now served the Friends. The Stormtroopers of Star Wars are also speculated as an example. Darkened animals The Friends are sometimes able to put normal non-sentient animals (and vegetables, occasionally) under their control and turn them into bloodthirsty monsters. The wolves from Beauty and the Beast, for example, were simple wolves that were transformed into menacing versions of themselves by the dark curse placed by the Enchantress upon the Beast's Castle. They currently serve her as her hunting pack. The Gwythaints, the Horned King's dragons, are a more elaborated version of this kind of friends, since the sorcerer king created them by severely mutating various innocent air creatures. Semi-Physical Constructs The Friends often build soldiers and other workers out of physical materials before granting them a prerogative for Dark Magic. The Ultron drones are an especially elaborate case, with the Battle Droids being more mundane in this regard. In the Kingdom Hearts ''alternate universe While few of the normal Friends cited above have counterparts in ''Kingdom Hearts, there are the ever-infamous Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Heartless Heartless are born from the heart ripped out of a person's body, and fueled by the amount of corrupted darkness that person had in his being at the time of his death. They are created regardless of which area of the Disney multiverse they die (possibly even in non-Disney areas), but they are deployed solely to the Kingdom Hearts universe. They are the most likely to be controlled by this universe's Chernabog's malice due to being made of pure dark energy. That Chernabog occasionally gives the joystick to the real Chernabog. Nobodies Nobodies are formed from the leftover body that has been twisted and contorted into a half-technorganic, boneless mass wearing a synthetic form of clothing based on the appearance of the Organisation XIII member who was able to gain control of them first. They are also likely to be mind-controlled by the darkness, but have a better chance of escaping their fate by regrowing a heart through human interactions, though this practice is disregarded by the higher-ups to keep the lesser beings under their thumb. Unversed Unversed are not really born from the transfiguration of any person through the dark methods, rather they all spawn from the various negative emotions felt by just one being in general: for instance, Vanitas, the dark side of a young boy's heart made into its own chaotic being. Nightmares A breed of Dream Eater. Zara's goons These were naturally existing butterfly-like creatures that fed off of Heartless and Nobodies parasitically, hindering them from being whole again. Zara simply affected them with her magic to make them grow into new shapes and forms. Outside the Disney Multiverse The Blackest Ring and their associated Arch-Demons have Misc. Friends of their own. For example, Fortran has "fakegees", made of either portions of pure dark power, or the souls of his victims, twisted into shapes resembling his own. Roodaka's Visorak fall under the "living supernatural soldier" category. These are usually called "The Unhuman Race" collectively, taken from the Seuss multiverse. Powers and abilities The Miscellaneous Friends' abilities vary from one type to another, and the Kingdom Hearts ones are yet an entirely other deal. It should be noted though as a common features that all the Friends who are souls of dead persons are impossible to destroy, and can only be weakened, prived from their current body, or pushed back into the Other Side. Gallery Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg|The Shadow Demons sw-03.jpg|The Haunted Forest - past victims of a powerful client. Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg|The Wolves Crocodiles.png|Australian Crocodiles - a mixture between Transformed Imps and Darkened Animals Armoured_Cards.jpg|The Card Soldiers The_skeleton_dance_4large.jpg|The Skeleton Dancers Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps_com-1754.jpg|Gwythaints Nanashiconcept.png|Moogers Orgettesconcept.png|Putrids Impsconcept.png|Batlings Grimreapersconcept.png|Ghoul Reapers Zobilsconcept.png|Hidiacs - Claimed souls of past victims Highzobilsconcept.png|Styxoids - Claimed souls of past clients stingwingers.jpg|Stingwingers - an insectoid race of living supernatural soldiers Yartotsconcept.png|Swabbies - Captain Mutiny branwashed and suited various races to serve his needs as grunt workers. Visorak.jpg|Visorak - Biomechanical arachnoid race of living supernatural soldiers Category:Friends Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Groups Category:Agents Category:Travelers